The present invention relates to mechanisms for releasably holding a first member and a second member together along a longitudinal axis. It is especially concerned with mechanisms for releasably holding a toolholder shank in a support member bore when the mechanism actuating member is transversely aligned with respect to the longitudinal axis of the toolholder shank and support member bore. Such mechanisms and articles are used in the cutting and shaping of workpieces where it is not expedient to use the tool support member in connection with a base member having a bore containing an axially aligned power driven means for axially actuating the locking mechanism in the tool support member.
Examples of toolholders and support members utilizing releasable locking mechanisms having radial activation are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,573,824; 4,575,293 and 4,135,418.
There is, however, always a need for improved mechanisms in this field. The ideal mechanism should hold the toolholder securely in place and not detract from the basic stiffness of the toolholder. It should be relatively simple in design so as to be manufactured at a relatively low cost.